


Elemental Minors

by Crash15



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The minors have powers, god AU, sad purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash15/pseuds/Crash15
Summary: After the final war with Dream and Techno, the minors started to look out for each other and the started bonding. Then a few days after locking Dream up something happened.What will happen when Tubbo needs to use his powers to save Quackity from dying? What will happen when Dream finds out they have powers?What happens when he escapes.....
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo Ranboo & Tommy Ranboo & Purpled Tubbo and Tommy Tubbo and Purpled Tommy and Purpled
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Elemental Minors

**Author's Note:**

> Tw- Mention of death and anxiety attacks
> 
> This is my first fan fiction so tell me how it is! Don't expect a good upload schedule because I've never been good with schedules. 
> 
> Tell me if I need to add anymore trigger warnings!

Tubbo's POV (kinda?)

Tommy, Ranboo, Purpled and himself are all talking, walking down the river.Tommy keeps changing the subject constantly but by now they're all used to it.Ever since a few weeks after the 'L'manhole' was created by Dream and Technoblade they formed a little group of sorts. They call themselves the Elemental minors as, as soon as they all started bonding together they gained strange elemental powers. As much as they tried to figure out where it came from they could never find anything on it.

All they knew was it was the power of gods. Tommy held the power of fire, Ranboo the power of air, Purpled the power of earth and he gained the power of water. 

They have each figured out a few things they can do with these strange powers. Tommy found out that he can make fire and lava out of thin air and direct it at anyone, though if he doesn't want to hurt them it does no damage (They found that out when Tommy was practicing and Tubbo startled him and he accidentally shot fire at him) his skin gets burning to the touch when he's extremely angry and he also is fireproof, as is anything or anyone he's touching in fire or lava.

Ranboo can knock people over with strong gusts of wind, he can control which direction the wind is blowing, he can make others float off the ground, he can also make himself float as high as he wants and he can fall off high places without dying (he just falls slowly). They also think that he might be able to take the air out of some places but they can't seem to convince him to try it.

Purpled can make plants and trees grow, he can make literal mountains and holes in the ground, he can make strong vines shoot out of the floor to hold people in place and he can even make thorns come out of the vines to attack people with.

Tubbo himself can make water appear by condensing the water in the air, he can swim insanely fast with no worries of drowning ever, he can quite literally kill people and control their blood (he doesn't do that but he may have "accidentally" forced Tommy to do the dishes by controlling his body) and he can lift people off the ground with strong flowing water from rivers or the ocean.

"-bbo! Tubbo!"

"What?" He replied as he was startled out of his thoughts by the recognizable shouts of his best friend.

"I asked you a question and you just kept staring at the river not answering me! Now, do you think I could stop something from burning by like absorbing the fire or some shit like that?" Tommy replied, sounding slightly more irritated than normal.

"I mean it could be possible we'll just have to try it out when we get back to the house!" He replied with a pondering look at first that soon turned to excitement as he spoke.

A few days after they received their powers they decided that they needed a place to practice and learn more, so they (mainly Tubbo and Ranboo) built a house in the jungle,far away from everyone and only they knew about it. Of course, they still lived at their own houses but a few days a week they would all stay there together, with less worries than before and away from everything happening on the server. Just a place for the minors to actually be relaxed and not have to worry about Dream, Techno, anyone else or any wars starting. Having that place has been benefiting them all actually. Ranboo finally has more people who he can trust and open up too (he even told them about the enderwalking and maybe being possessed by Dream every now and then), Purpled is learning that he can trust people and not just hide his emotions and keep everything inside, Tommy has found a new family that cares for him and looks after him and tells him it's going to be okay and that he's safe and not alone with Dream anymore (he's told them about what happened in exile), Tubbo can finally relax and open up about what happened under Schlatt and the guilt that he feels about everything and how he never wanted to be president but was forced into it leading to more stress and guilt and how scared he is of fireworks and explosions and of Technoblade and Schlatt.

And none of them have any plans of leaving each other alone to deal with any of that again. When Tommy and Ranboo opened up about Dream, Punz was fully about to go break into the prison and kill Dream. And when he was told about what Schlatt did to Tubbo he was ready to revive him and kill him all over again. After Purpled opened up about Punz being his brother and neglecting him, forcing him to learn everything by himself Tubbo and Tommy were willing to go threaten him but didn't once they were told he is under the influence of the egg. Purpled doesn't want to kill or kidnap Puffy and he's told the 3 that, but he was given money to do it and if he really wanted too he would have her but he let's her escape him so she can take down the egg.

They've all become close and open with each other about almost everything. And they help each other through panic attacks, breakdowns and anything like that. 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a scream filled with terror that sounded like Quackity. 

"Huh, cool I wonder who's screaming like Quackity? Wait. I think that was Quackity…" He said, suddenly becoming worried for his friend. 

They give each other a look and run to where they heard it. Well more like Tommy ran, Purpled jumped across the treetops, Ranboo floated slightly above the ground and Tubbo jumped in the river and swam.

Quackity's POV

This is it.I'm gonna die.I'm completely surrounded by mobs, I have no weapon and I'm so far away from anyone…..

I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone….

They won't even know I'm dead.

If I'm gonna die I'm at least gonna look at the sky. It's always been calming..

No one's POV

Tubbo was the fastest out of them all. Even though all of them had increased speed Tubbo made it there first.

He saw the amount of mobs surrounding Quackity and knew the others wouldn't get here in time to save him, but he also couldn't take them all down in time. There was only one thing he could do…..

He closed his eyes, focused on the water surrounding him and imagined all of the mobs being pushed off the cliff nearby by a wave of water. When he opened his eyes he saw them being carried away and Quackity looking shocked and confused at what just happened.

"Tubbo? What the fuck was that?!?!" Quackity shouted clearly filled with questions.

"Uh I can't really tell you ri-"

"TUBBO! WE SAW THAT AND YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING IT!!" The screeching was Tommy no doubt. They had all agreed to keep it between themselves that they had powers.

"I do have a good reason!Quackity was gonna die!" Tubbo exclaimed in retaliation.

It was then when the three had arrived at the small opening near the wide river.

"I guess that's a good enough reason but now we have to explain to Quackity what you just did" Ranboo reasoned while landing softly on the ground in front of them all. Immediately after Purpled came down from the trees like a Disney princess. He made a platform on the trees and brought it down with him standing on it. Meanwhile Tommy just walked in looking like he's about to catch on fire.Which…..Probably isn't unlikely at this point.

"I- what? I don't- What?" Asked a very confused but thankful Quackity.

"Oh boy here we go" Started Purpled, "So, after the last war with Dream and Techno we started bonding. All four of us. Then a few days after Tommy and Tubbo went to fight Dream. We got powers relating to the four elements. And we're still figuring out everything we can do with them. All we know is that this power is godlike." Purpled explained very calmly and monotone.

"I- okay? That's strange. I can see why you didn't wanna tell anyone. I swear I won't tell anyone no matter what." Quackity replied.

"Okay, good!" Ranboo exclaimed in his normal deep voice.

"I hope you know I'm gonna be teasing you about this Big Q. You almost died and had four minors coming to save you." Tommy blurted out while laughing lightly.

Meanwhile…….

??? POV

Finally. I can get out. I'll have to pay a little visit to a few people when I am…

:)


End file.
